Save Me From The Darkness
by BitterSweetNightmare
Summary: Jet is the Angel of Death to her people, but he still saves her. Jetzula


**Save Me From the Darkness**

Request from: Silver Eevee on deviantART

By: Me, BitterSweetNightmare

Pairing: Jetzula with some Zutara in the backround

Infomation about the story: Depressing, but there is Jetzula fluff

Azulas POV

**Chapter One: Angel of Death or Life**

I want so badly to die today, die right here, and be away from it all. Here I am laying on the ground where it felt like all the blood in my body rushing out of the wounds I was given. My ankle and hands were broke, so I can not Firebend. Laying there and wishing for my father to come and help me. I come closer and closer to dying and my own father didnt helped me, no one did, so my blood will be on the hands of father, Mai, Ty Lee, the waterbender Zuko likes, the wannabe with the boomeraang, the avater, the Water Tribes, and the Earth Kingdom resitence. A great guilt that will be upon them for all time.

Before I lost conseince a boy, about my age or older comes to my motionless body. He has messy, brown hair, with soft brown eyes to match. His skin was tan, and his clothes were mismatched. There was also one thing that I have never seen in a persons mouth... a ragweed, that he was chewing on. Then it hit me, this was Jet, leader of the Freedom Fighters and part of a secret organization for bringing down Fire Lord Ozai, my father. Jet had become one of those scary stories to children that parents tell to them. He has a nickname too, it was the Uncatchable Angel of Death, slaying anyone from the Fire Nation: men, women, and children; both young and old. It was said that he was born with blood thrist, that when he was five he had killed his first firebender with just a pair of hook swords. Those hook swords were said to be from hell and that he carried them every were, so he could kill when ever and who ever he wanted.

I remember that when I was little I use to say that I was not afried and if I did met up with him I would kill him in a insent. '_Im a master at firebending, I could take him.'_ Who ever heard me will tell me '_I would not be so sure about that, the Angel of Death will find a way to get you. He would weaken you some way, weather it is getting you tierd or hit you until you drop or kill you in your sleep, he will find away._'

Now looking into those eyes of his, I saw that he was not going to do nothing to hurt me. Which was not what I was expecting. In those soft eyes I saw compassion, not pity, compassion. Something I have never seen in a persons eyes when they look at me. When someone sees me fear appears or they start to panic, and even though my friend, Ty Lee, always gives me hugs she still fears that I will kill her. It hurts to know that your friends are fears and hate you. Now that I think about it no one had ever gave me a hug or say I love you or anything that involed love... usally teenage girls have to worry about getting a date for a dance or something like that, while I worry about if I will ever get a boy to look at me and marry me or not, and have every morning will be a cerished moment between my husband and me. We will be cuddled up to each other, with my face to his chest and his on the crook in my neck, with his hair hair tickling my check. Both of us will stay there until in was to late in the morning or the children we have comes in to say good morning. Then we will look at each other in the eyes and say I love you. Then share a passionate and gentle kiss. I sigh sadly knowing I will never be that happy, no I will never be happy or loved period.

Tears start to form in my eyes, and Jet seems to know why. He bends over and picks me up, he carries my bridel style, making sure he gots a good hold on my every step of the way. It seems like he knows the pain I am going though emotionly and physically. How can he know? Jet is the Angel of Death, not the Angel of Life... except to the people in the Earth Kingdom, who call him the Angel of Life. I remember that when I was in Ba Sing Se, the adults would tell the little children, about Jet. '_He is the Angel of Death to the Fire Nation, but the Angel of Life to us all, he saves and heals the young and old from the Firebenders clutches, messes with the Fire Nation soldiers heads, and destoys their plans of world domination. You are safe when ever he is nare, for he knows what you are feeling when those firebenders hurt you, he goes through it everyday.' _Then one passerby will say '_If he is the Angel of Life, then why did he attack that rufugee? Hmmm, he is more like the Angel of Death to us all, except for a choosen few. So if he doesnt like you then poof, your gone.'_ The other would then say that he was probably confused, since he is so use to fighting the Fire Nation all the time, so when he saw the smoke from the tea and the old man by it his mind must have made him believe that the enemies were here in Ba Sing Sa.

It takes me by surprise that Jet would not kill me right on the spot, but carry me with care. I love the way he feels, his skin tan is rough and soft, compeared to my pale, smooth, cold skin. He was so warm and comfortable that I couldnt help but snuggle up close to him, taking in him scent, which is the smell of earth. I feel his hair when I reach up to touch it, it looked so inviting that I had to see what it feels like and it was so soft, softer then anything I have felt before. He gives a small chuckle, which I think is the warmest thing I had ever heard, it lifts up my spirits to the sky. He stops in his tracks and I look around. All over the place there is rebels and refegees, every size, gender, and age you could think of, each one with his or her own story weather it was the same thing that happen to another or if it only happened to just them. My eyes widen as I see a women with a baby. Tears come again, my mother never loved me, she thought I was a monster, and that hurt so much. '_Azula! Why would you ever want your uncle dead! How dare you think such thing, you are truly a moster, a demon!'_ No child should go through hearing stuff like that in their early years of life.

Jet starts walking agian through the crowd, that glared at me, to a nice, blue, water tribe tent. We go in and see the waterbender and my brother together. Zuzu turns to see who came in and gasped, moving closer to me. At first I thought the he was going to slap me, but he stops with his hand inches from my face and wipes a smuge of dirt off me. "What happen Azula?" I want to say something, but when I opened my mouth I couldnt, seeing that I couldnt talk Jet answered for me. "She was caught in a battle, if she is not cared for soon she will die."

"Good, one more firebender not to worry about."

"Katara!?" Both Jet and Zuzu answered with questioning looks.

"What? She is our enemy and she hurt you Zuko, more then once, and I dont want her to hurt you or anyone else again. Why should I help her?" Zuzu goes to Katara and gives her a hug, I want a hug too, but I will never get one. No one loves me. "Please, Katara I want you and Zuko to heal her." Everyone including me looked at him with wide eyes. Jet, the Angel of Death to my nation is acting as the Angel of Life to me, Princess Azula of the Fire Nation. Why me and why does he want his enemy alive? This boy is a mystery to me. Katara and Zuzu agree and I am taken from the warmth of Jets body. The body that kept me warm and wanted to keep me alive.

**Chapter Two: My Salvation**

Jets POV

I watch as Zuko helps Katara fix Azulas cuts and broken limbs. Even though she is drity and covered with blood I think she is the most beautiful, lithe creature I have ever met. Her hair is black like the midnight sky and feels like silk, while her eyes, those golden orbs, sparkle like the brightest star. Those lips, skin, body, everything about her is so wonderful!

Never have I seen such a beauty... but it hurt me to see lonelyess in those eyes. What I saw said '_Just kill me, no one loves me, no one wants me, just kill me now!_' I refused to that plead and took her here to Katara, I know she will heal her. That poor, beautiful creature, I know what you are going through.

I was a only child of two war heros for the Earthkingdom, my parents were soldiers so I never saw them, except for once in a while. So I had to stay at an orphanage. Day after day, weather if it was in school or at "home", it hurt me to see other children laughing, hugging, talking, and being comforted by their parents, something I didnt had. The other children at the orphanage had each other, but them never liked me for no reason at all. I was treated bad by getting beatens for stuff I didnt do. Everyday I was quite, reaspectful, got good grades, did my chores, did other peoples chores, everything hoping to win someones love and acceptness.

Then there was that one girl, a pretty one with short, silky, brown hair with grey-blue eyes. That girl was my first crush, Ai was her name, named for Love, the one thing I craved. She was so nice to me, I thought she liked me too, but she didnt. Ai pitied me and went out with a boy named Kai, the one who treated me the worst out of all the others. Then one bad thing came after another, until that day my parents came back, which was their last visit. The Fire Nation attaked, I saw my mother burn to a crisp and my father with a sword though his body, burning like a cabob. Then there was one tragey after another to this day. I dont like to think about these things when a girl could die any moment now.

I love that girl, I spy on her everyday since I entered the Fire Nation with the others, and now I could be losing the love of my life, not a girl I have a crush on like Ai. Please Katara, save her, save the girl who became my salvation from the suffering I have experiance my whole life.

**Chapter Three: What He Said**

Azulas POV

Ever since he first brought me here, three weeks ago, Jet has stayed by my side. He tells me stories of his adventures with his two best friends, Smellerbee and Longshot. Smellerbee was a short female who claimed that she was Jets age with a body of a child, she also has a big crush on him too. Ever since then I will glare at the brat and I didnt know why. All I know was that I get jealous when they are together all the time, she already spend many years with him, and now I want that to, without her. She is very rude and ruins the little, special moments I have with him. '_Yo, Jet dont even think about kissing that fire bitch._' Jet would then laugh and replaid by saying '_Calm down Smellerbee, were just talking... but when that comes I will not hesiate to do so.'_ That made me turn red at the thought of me and Jet making out! Then Toph would add her two sense in by saying '_Forbinen love between a Fire Princess and a Earth Pesent, I cant wait until till you guys have children. I bet Fire Lord Ozai would feak out when he has grand children that are half bloods.'_ Smellerbee would then attack Toph for even thinking about that, which made Jet laugh and me think. This boy, this rebal has gotten something special from me. I gave Jet my trust, respect, and something else... I think I love him.

Is that why I get so jealous, is this real?...Does he feel the same way? This is so strange, I have never had a feeling like this before... maybe its because Im so unattactive. A tear falls from my eye and others follow. Jet stops telling me a story about how he and Longshot played a trick on the Duke and Smellerbee, and turns to me. I am embarass for him to see me like this... never has anyone seen me cry.

I jump a little when he pulls me into an embrace, a gental, fulled with comfert one. Jet holds me in his lap, with his face buried in my neck, and mine in his chest. We stay there until all the tears are gone. Finally, we are alone from the others and I have to tell him about what I just discovered. "Jet,"

"Yes, Azula?"

"I lo... How do you feel about me?" I chickened out while saying "love", so I turned it around to ask him, about me. He pauses, thinking before he opens his mouth. "Azula, Im going to be honest... " Oh no, hes going to say that he thinks Im ugly, I bet. "I think you are the most beautiful, graceful creature in the world." Whoa, this is a surprise! I glace up to see his face, he smiles and continues. "Your beauty is a very rare kind, never have I seen a face like yours, it is stern, but has a soft and lovly appearance to it. Those eyes of yours is like looking at the brightess, gorgous star. Your lips are perfect, not to thin and not to big, made for one person only to enjoy. The black, silky hair of yours is like the night sky, that shines. That personality you have, attacts me to you, and when you firebend with lightening and fire. I see it as a pretty flower, filled with warmth and lovelyness, that when I was spying on you, I had to use all my might not to go and touch you. I have to touch you, feel you, kiss you, I love everything about you... Azula, I love you."

No one has ever said that to me before, no one at all. Wait, he had spyed on my and wasnt scaried of my lightening. Oh, this is to good to be true! "You saved me from the darkness Azula, you are my salvation, and my little, fire flower." Jet kisses me on my forehead and brings his face back to my neck. "Jet... I should be saying that you are my salvation from the darkness, not the other way around... but what you said, is the most kindness thing that anyone has ever said to me, and I feel the same way. I love you too, Jet." He looks up and plants his lips on mine, I take this in and keep the kiss going for as long as I can. This is my first kiss, I want it to be saved in my momory, I want to save everything that just happen and what he said in my mind forever. I love this boy, I love Jet.

Bitter-Nightmare: Well Im done! And it only took me two days to write it to! Jetzula Roxs!


End file.
